


Took a Market of Filth and Sold Like Summer

by seggybenns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seggybenns/pseuds/seggybenns
Summary: They planned it for the offseason. “A reward,” Leon had said, like Connor deserved a reward after failing to even get them to the playoffs. He didn’t say that out loud, though, because possibly the only thing worse than disappointing himself was the look on Leon’s face when Connor mentioned what a disappointment he was. But maybe Leon had known he was thinking it anyway, because he had rolled his eyes at the Connor’s expression and pulled him closer until Connor’s face was buried in his neck.





	Took a Market of Filth and Sold Like Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theworldabouttodawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldabouttodawn/gifts).



> "What do you get someone as a birthday gift when you live too far away to send affordable flowers? Porn? Yeah, porn is good." Hope it's spicy enough for you.

They planned it for the offseason. “A reward,” Leon had said, like Connor deserved a reward after failing to even get them to the playoffs. He didn’t say that out loud, though, because possibly the only thing worse than disappointing himself was the look on Leon’s face when Connor mentioned what a disappointment he was. But maybe Leon had known he was thinking it anyway, because he had rolled his eyes at the Connor’s expression and pulled him closer until Connor’s face was buried in his neck.

“You deserve a reward, babe. You’ve worked so hard all season, been on all the time. You deserve to let go for a while.”

Connor told himself that he was saying yes for Leon, for the hungry look he got in his eyes when they planned it, but he was at least adult enough to know when he was lying to himself.

Leon took care of everything, barely let Connor know what was going on except to check in periodically to make sure he still wanted it. Connor didn’t even know the name of the hotel until they were parking, Leon pulling the car to a smooth stop before turning to Connor with a deceptively calm expression.

“Are you ready?”

“If I weren’t, I would have said something months ago.” The joke fell flat, and Connor felt himself heating under Leon’s gaze. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“You want it?”

He still looked so calm, like they were discussing what to get for dinner. Connor forced a nod, looking anywhere but Leon’s face, but of course that wasn’t enough. Leon never let him get away with anything less than the most he could give.

“Yeah. I- I want it.”

Leon nodded, fishing around in his pocket before pulling out a sleek room key. “I checked in this morning, room 331. Go in and get ready like we discussed.”

“You’re not coming in with me?” Connor hated how uncertain it came out.

“I’m picking the boys up. You didn’t think I’d make them get an uber after they came all this way just because you need it so bad?”

The blush had to be covering his entire face by now. “No- I mean, I didn’t-”

Leon was kind enough to interrupt his stammering. “There’s a duffle in the trunk. Take it up with you; don’t open it.”

It felt like Connor entered a trance the moment he stepped out of the car. He was barely aware of obediently grabbing the bag, trying to ignore the subtle clinking as it swayed in his grip while he watched Leon back out and drive away. He was almost surprised no one stopped him on his way into the hotel, but before long he was standing just inside the door of room 331, staring blankly at the empty room.

The instructions Leon had given him weren’t all that different from what they sometimes did at home, so it was easy to go through the motions on autopilot. First his clothes came off, folded in a careful pile on the chair by the door. Then a shower, not even bothering with the cheap soap and shampoo the hotel provided, only cleaning and stretching what was necessary. Leon had said not to hurt himself, so he grabbed a pillow from the bed and lay it on the floor before kneeling, tilted forward so that his forehead was pressed against the edge of the bed closest to the door. After that it was easy to wait, the slow buzz of anticipation drowning out his thoughts until his mind was pleasantly blank.

He didn’t know how much time had passed before the muffled sound of voices jolted him back into awareness. Someone rattled the door, and then the voices were suddenly clear, Dylan’s laughter and Leon’s voice instantly recognizable.

“Oh, wow.” That was Dylan, sounding breathless like they hadn’t gone over this a thousand times.

“I made sure he’d be ready for you. Don’t feel any rush though; he can wait.”

“Can he?”

Connor couldn’t help the shiver at that voice, even if he’d known he’d be there. Had almost cried when he told Leon how bad he wanted it.

“Yeah, Connor’s a good boy; he’ll behave.” The casual way Leon said it, like he was telling Jack about Connor’s wrist shot, caused another shiver.

“You cold, Davo? Should we turn up the heat?” Dylan teased.

“He’s fine.” The bed Connor was leaning against dipped with the weight of someone sitting down. “There are some beers in that bag if you want.”

Connor tried to glance back as one of them began to unzip the duffle, but Leon caught his head until he was looking forward again, this time face to face with Leon’s crotch.

“You want anything?” Dylan asked as the bottles clinked behind him.

“Nah, I’m good.” Leon was looking straight down at Connor, his gaze so intense that Connor had to fight the urge to look away.

More movement behind him, and then finally everyone seemed to have settled. “So,” Dylan began, and he really didn’t have any right to sound nervous given Connor’s current position. “How are we doing this?”

“I thought we’d start slow. I’ll let him blow me, get him comfortable, and then you two can fuck him whenever you want. His mouth is just for me, though.”

“Fuck, okay.”

Leon shifted along the bed until he was fully in front of Connor, his thighs bracketing him in, and lifted his hips up just enough to slide down his pants and underwear. He was already half hard, stroking himself with one hand while the other went to Connor’s head.

He dragged his hand through Connor’s hair, tugging lightly at the end. “Go on, baby. Get me wet.”

Connor shifted until he was leaning forward even further, his knees sliding apart to accompany his new distribution of weight. He moved to take Leon in his mouth but a tug on his hair stopped him just centimeters away, so close he could nearly taste the salt of Leon’s precome.

He looked up at Leon entreatingly, but Leon just stared down at him, the edge of his mouth curved up in a barely-there smirk. “What’s wrong, babe? Don’t you want it?”

Connor tried to lean forward again, this time managing to wrap his lips around the head before Leon’s grip stopped him short. He did his best to suck, stretching his tongue out to lap at as much skin as he could reach while Leon tensed above him, one of the first signs that he was affected by all of this.

“That’s it. Take what you need.”

Connor sucked obediently, inching forward as Leon’s grip on his hair released incrementally, stopping about halfway down to run his tongue along the bottom of his cock. There was shuffling behind him, the rustle of fabric, but then Leon was suddenly thrusting, forcing Connor to pull back to avoid choking. 

“Come on, baby, I thought you wanted it?”

Connor’s face burned and he tried to relax, moving back down on Leon’s cock until the edge of it was bumping against the back of his throat. He slowly began to bob his head up and down, building up a steady rhythm and pausing occasionally to lick just under the head, eliciting a small shudder each time. Leon’s breathing remained steady throughout, one hand still stroking through Connor’s hair while he leaned back on the other. 

“That’s it, Connor. Your mouth feels so good; you’re doing so well.”

Connor moaned at the praise, the vibrations making Leon’s thighs tense around his shoulders. His cock hung heavy between his legs, aching in neglect, but he had learned long ago not to do anything about it. Maybe if he was extra good, if he made Leon come-

Leon suddenly dragged his head away from his cock, ripping a startled whine from Connor that made him burn even hotter.

“Shhh, I know you want it. But I’m not going to come yet, baby, we’ve barely even started. What about Jack and Dylan?”

It shouldn’t have been possible to forget his audience, but Connor still found himself startled at the reminder. He tensed, tried to sit up a little straighter, but Leon just tugged at his hair in warning. 

“Fuck, look at his hole; he’s clenching and he hasn’t even had anything yet.” 

Connor tried to close his legs at Jack’s words, but a hand caught him by the inner thigh, tugging them apart even wider. “No way, don’t hide yourself. We all already knew how badly you wanted to get fucked.”

A thick finger teased at his rim, barely pushing in before pulling away again. “Fuck, he’s all wet and open already. I bet you could just slip in, Strome.”

Maybe it said something about their friendship, that Connor instantly recognized Dylan’s whine. 

“I don’t-” Connor wasn’t exactly sure how Dylan could be the one sounding embarrassed in this situation. “I don’t want to come too early.”

“Yeah.” Jack sounded thoughtful. “Me either. But it’d be cruel not to give him something; look how bad he wants it.”

Connor tried to bury his face into Leon’s thigh, but a gentle hand guided his head back until his lips were almost touching the glistening head of his dick. He couldn’t even muffle his whine this time.

“We could improvise. Make sure he’s taken care of?” Jack’s question wasn’t aimed at Connor, but Leon seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

“How about it, baby?” Leon thumbed at his lip carefully, pulling back before Connor got the chance to suck on it. “You want to be filled up?”

Connor nodded into Leon’s thigh, but that obviously wasn’t enough.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Yeah, I- I want to be filled up.” Connor’s voice sounded far too hoarse, even after what he and Leon had just done. 

“You want to be filled up, what?”

It shouldn’t have been possible to blush when it felt like all of the blood in his body was already in his dick. “I want to be filled up, daddy.”

Someone sucked in a sharp breath behind him, but Connor’s head was buzzing too loudly for him to tell who. 

“That’s a good boy. Go ahead and give him what he wants.”

There was movement behind him, people shifting around, someone getting on the floor, and then- He didn’t recognize the sensation at first. Couldn’t think beyond the fact that there was something cold and solid pushing against his rim, just this side of too much pressure, and then it was popping in, and-

“Wow, McDavid. Figures you’d look good even when you’re taking a bottle.”

The realization of what was inside him hit all at once and he jolted forward into Leon’s lap, the movement making the bottle jerk inside his body.

“Shhh, you’re good,” Leon soothed him. “We’re giving you what you want, yeah?”

Connor opened his mouth, maybe to reply, but all that came out was a ragged moan as Jack pushed the bottle into him by another inch.

“That’s it. You’re doing so good, taking it so well,” Leon said.

Jack twisted the bottle inside him, the glass impossibly hard and unyielding against his hole, and it slipped in some more. He could feel most of the neck by now, the flare of the widest part of the bottle tantalizingly close. Connor wondered if he could take it; if the quick prep from the shower would be enough. If Jack would care if it wasn’t.

“God, Davo, you look so good like this.” That was Dylan’s hand on his back, stroking tentatively along his overheated skin. “Like you were made for it.”

What came out of his mouth was distressingly close to a whimper, and Leon finally took pity on him and guided his mouth back to his dick. “There you go, baby. Let Jack give you what you need.”

The bottle pressed in and then withdrew again, steadily growing in speed as Connor did his best to make it good for Leon. Every time he started to build up a rhythm Jack would twist or push it in a slightly different way, and all of his progress would be lost. Leon didn’t seem to mind, patiently stroking through his hair and letting him set his own pace.

He could almost get lost in it, the push and pull of his body that was out of his control and the heavy weight of Leon against his tongue, but just as everything was starting to slip away Leon tugged his head back, leaving Connor gasping wetly against the skin of his thigh.

“That looks pretty painful, Eichel. Don’t hold back on his account.”

“Fuck. Do you have lube?”

“Duffle bag.”

The bottle withdrew, leaving Connor achingly empty as the body behind him moved away. There was the crinkle of a wrapper and then the slick sounds of Jack getting himself ready, and then he was finally back, two hands gripping Connor by the hips and tugging him until he was nearly on all fours, Leon’s hand in his hair the only thing keeping him upright.

The head of Jack’s dick pressed against Connor’s rim, teasing, and Connor tried his best to fuck himself back, but Jack just pulled away with a laugh. “No way, McDavid, ask me nicely.”

“Fuck me,” Connor hissed through gritted teeth, and the skin of his ass lit up a second later from a light slap.

“That didn’t sound very nice to me. Come on, all that media training and they didn’t even teach you how to be polite? I thought that’s what you Canadians were known for.”

Connor hesitated, but he was so empty, his body aching from where the bottle had been, and right now Jack held all the power. “Please.”

“There we go,” Jack said, his laugh turning into a moan as his dick finally returned, pressing against Connor’s hole before finally slipping inside. 

The stretch was different, bigger than the head of the bottle and undeniably human, the slow slide pressing far deeper than the bottle had gone. Jack’s grip tightened on Connor’s hips once he was fully inside, pulling Connor back onto his dick and thrusting forward at the same time. Connor moaned, dropping his head to press it against the edge of the mattress as Jack moved inside him, a steady slide that rocked Connor’s body back and forth.

“Yeah, take it, McDavid. Should have known you’d be a slut for this,” Jack huffed out, driving forward even harder. “Is this how you motivate your team? Offer your ass up for every point they score? I’m surprised you guys didn’t make it further, if this is what they had waiting for them.”

“Fuck you,” Connor gasped out, earning another slap on his ass.

“Or maybe they just knew you want it too bad. Knew you’d be gagging for their cocks whether they won or not.”

Connor opened his mouth to reply but was abruptly cut off as Jack grabbed Connor’s thigh and hefted it up, sending Connor sliding and his dick that much deeper, stabbing against Connor’s prostate. Connor whined, rolling his hips back in a desperate attempt to meet each thrust, his eyes falling shut as he lost himself in the sensation. Jack leaned forward until he was pressed along Connor’s back, skin hot and slick with sweat as he buried himself to the hilt each time.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted, his movements devolving into mindless thrusts that slammed Connor against the edge of the bed.

Connor’s mouth was hanging open, little grunts forced out each time Jack sunk into him, their mingled moans deafening in the silence of the room. Jack’s thrusts reached a crescendo and his fingers dug into Connor’s hips hard enough to bruise as he stilled, breath hot and wet as he panted out his orgasm against Connor’s neck. He stayed like that for a moment, buried deep, before finally withdrawing and letting Connor sink back down onto his knees.

“Fuck, McDavid. Figures you’d be perfect at this, too.”

Any other day Connor would have a snarky comeback, but now he could only stare blankly at Leon’s thighs and try to catch his breath.

Leon tugged gently at his hair until Connor was blinking up at him through tears that he didn’t remember shedding. “What do you say, babe?”

“Thank you.” He sounded absolutely wrecked.

“You want him next, Strome?”

There was a long pause, and Connor was suddenly aware of how loud his breathing still was. It didn’t seem fair, that Jack was already so composed while Connor’s body was still faintly trembling.

“Are you okay with that, Connor? You won’t be too sensitive?” Dylan asked.

“He’ll be fine.” Leon’s tone didn’t leave room for argument. “He wants it.”

“Yeah?”

Leon nudged Connor with his knee when it became clear he wasn’t going to answer.

“Yeah,” Connor forced out. “I want it.” And then, because above all this was still about being good for Leon, “Please give it to me, Dyls.”

“Fuck,” Dylan breathed out, and then there was another pair of hands on his body, sliding up and down his back and legs reverently. “Fuck, okay.”

Dylan was gentler than Jack, pressing in delicately and then pausing with just the head of his cock inside, teasing Connor with tiny rocks of his hips.

“Okay?” he asked, voice strained.

“Yeah, fuck, more.”

Dylan obeyed and pressed in further, a slow but inexorable slide. He was thinner but longer than Jack had been, his dick filling Connor in new ways that had him squirming against the motion. He paused once he was fully inside, both of them panting, and then began the slow drag back out.

“Please, Dyls, I need-”

“You want more?” Dylan asked, his voice already rough.

“Please.”

Dylan began to speed up, running his hands up and down Connor’s back and leaning down to press kisses against his neck. For a few minutes there was only the sound of their pants, and then Dylan started speaking again, like he couldn’t bear to stay quiet.

“Fuck, Connor, you feel so good.”

Connor whined, pressing his face further into Leon’s thighs. “Please.”

“You’re perfect like this, you know that? Feel so good; I don’t ever want to stop.”

Connor’s cock throbbed at the words and he tried to shift to get even a little pressure on it, but Leon sensed his intentions and moved his calf away. “No, Connor. This is about Dylan, remember?”

“Please,” Connor begged desperately. “Please, daddy.”

Dylan cursed from behind him and his thrusts sped up, shifting so that he was nailing Connor’s prostate on nearly every pass.

“Can you come like this?” he asked, his voice ragged. “Just from being fucked? You like it that much?”

Connor shook his head wildly. “No, no, I need-”

“I think you can, baby,” Leon interrupted, his voice still so smooth. “I think Dylan can fill your slutty ass and you’ll come all over the floor, just because you want it so bad. Just because your daddy said so.”

Connor sobbed, his whole body burning as something in his stomach twisted and tightened with every word and thrust. Leon slipped two fingers into his mouth and he sucked on them desperately, hollowing his cheeks as saliva and tears dripped down his chin. He was practically humping the air now, little hitches of his hips as if that would be enough to relieve the awful ache of his cock.

“There you go, baby. Come for me. Come for daddy.”

Connor wailed as his orgasm shook through him, his whole body clenching around Dylan’s cock and causing the other boy to groan in tandem, fucking in desperately.

“Fuck, shit, Connor-”

Connor collapsed against the edge of the bed as Dylan came, thrusting in one last time and then going still. Connor couldn’t help the small gasp as Dylan withdrew, but Dylan dragged soothing hands along his back as he pulled away.

“Shhh, you were so good. So perfect, Connor.”

Connor was still shaking when Leon stood up, gently guiding Connor down until he was lying flat on his back on the floor. He could see Dylan and Jack out of the corner of his eye, both still watching raptly, but his attention was immediately drawn back to Leon as he knelt down between the sprawl of Connor’s legs.

“You think you can take a bit more, Connor?” he asked, rubbing at Connor’s inner thigh just shy of his softening dick. “For me?”

Connor already felt wrung dry, but it was Leon, and there was never really any question of what his answer would be. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting his entire body go limp on the floor. “Yes, daddy.” 

Leon fucked Connor achingly gently, filling him up with each thrust and then pulling nearly all the way out, a slow but relentless rhythm. Connor let himself float with it, the sensations washing over him like they were coming from somewhere far away. His legs still twitched with each movement, his breath hitching when Leon fucked deep, but the urgent desperation from before was gone. This part was all about Leon.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Leon said, lifting Connor’s thighs until he was bent nearly in half and pressing in even further. “Always so good.”

Connor’s toes curled as pleasure rolled through him, his dick slowly fattening up once again.

“There you go, baby. Let me make you feel good.”

Leon wrapped a hand around Connor’s dick but pulled away when he whined at the rough sensation on his sensitive skin. His hand came up to Connor’s mouth and pressed against his lips.

“Lick.”

Connor obeyed immediately, dragging his tongue along Leon’s palm in long, wet strokes.

“Good boy.”

The hand returned, Connor’s saliva making the drag smoother this time, and Leon began to jerk Connor off in time with his thrusts. It was overwhelming, nearly too much for his exhausted body, and yet Connor still felt himself arching up into each pull, chasing after the sensation.

“That’s it, Connor. You deserve this; you deserve to feel good.”

Connor whined, rolling his head back and forth as Leon tightened his fist around his cock, squeezing just this side of too much and fucking in harder. He reached out desperately and caught onto the hand holding up his legs, squeezing Leon’s wrist until the bite of his nails made Leon hiss.

His orgasm almost hurt this time, rolling through him in waves as Leon continued stroking him despite his gasps, milking him for every last drop. His come splattered across his heaving stomach and chest, bright white against the red of his skin. Just when Connor thought he couldn’t take it anymore Leon pulled out, getting to his knees above Connor and stripping his dick desperately.

“You’re so perfect like this, fuck, Connor-” Leon came with a gasp, adding to the mess on Connor’s stomach and leaning forward to smear the last few drops against his parted lips.

Connor shut his eyes again as Leon began to rub the come into his skin, relaxing into the warmth of his hands and breathing slowly. There was movement around him, the sound of voices and running water for a bit, but Leon never left his side and that was all that really mattered. Dylan and Jack might have said goodbye, followed by the door opening and then closing again, but none of it was enough to distract from Leon’s hands on him. Finally, there was silence.

After a few minutes Leon gently nudged at his cheek until Connor opened his eyes, staring blearily up at him. “Okay, babe?”

He took a moment to take stock of his body, the ache in his ass, knees, and jaw, the syrupy warmth that seemed to infuse his skin. Everything still seemed slightly muted, like he hadn’t quite rejoined the real world yet. 

“Yeah.” His voice was wrecked, like he’d spent the last hour screaming instead of moaning. “Pretty good reward.”

Leon grinned, his whole face lighting up. “If you think this was good, wait until you see what I’ve got planned for next season.”


End file.
